Elysian Whip
The Elysian Whip (天空のムチ Tenkū no muchi) is a promotional item that recurs throughout the Fire Emblem Series, permitting flying units Level 10 and above to promote into the second tier of their respective class lines. The Elysian Whip promotes Pegasus Knights into Falcon Knights and Wyvern Riders into Wyvern Lords. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, the Elysian Whip is known as the Dragon Whip (飛竜のムチ Hi ryū no muchi), and is specifically used to promote Pegasus Knights into Dragon Knights. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, the player is given the choice to promote Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders into Wyvern Knights, apart from the second-tier classes that are part of their original class lines. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, the Elysian Whip is specifically used to promote Pegasus Knights into Falcon Knights instead of Dracoknights. The Elysian Whip is made exclusive to the Online Shop in Shadow Dragon, and with the closure of all Wifi services to this title, this essentially means that this item is no longer obtainable outside of the Wii U Virtual Console release where the shop is available. In New Mystery of the Emblem, on the other hand, three such whips are obtainable during the course of normal gameplay (one is hidden in the desert, another in a chest and the last in a secret shop). Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Dragon Whip |1 |2,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Pegasus Knights. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Dragon Whip |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Pegasus Knights. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Elysian Whip |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Wyvern Riders and Pegasus Knights. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Elysian Whip |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Wyvern Riders and Pegasus Knights. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Elysian Whip |1 |10,000 |Promotes Level 10+ Wyvern Riders and Pegasus Knights. |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Elysian Whip |1 |2,500 |Promotes Level 10+ Pegasus Knights to Falcoknights. |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Elysian Whip |1 |2,500 |Promotes Level 10+ Pegasus Knights to Falcoknights. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Dragon Knight (Ch. 17) '''Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 7) |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 15 - Chest Book 2: Ch. 16 - Chest • Ch. 17 - Chest • Ch. 20 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Book 1:' Ch. 17 Book 2: Ch. 5 • Ch. 18 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Steal |Enemy Archer (Ch. 20A) |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest |- |Event |Ch. 11A - End of chapter if Tate is recruited and all her soldiers survived. Ch. 10B - End of chapter if Tate is recruited and all her soldiers survived. |- |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Dropped |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 26) '''Hector's Story:' Enemy Bishop (Ch. 28) |- |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Enemy Pegasus Knight (Ch. 18x)* Hector's Story: Enemy Pegasus Knight (Ch. 18)* |- |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 20 - Village Hector's Story: Ch. 21 - Village • Ch. 25 - Village |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 29 Hector's Story: Ch. 31 |} *''Hard Mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped |Deathgoyle 0.3% • Cyclops 4.2% • Elder Bael 3% |- |Inventory |Cormag |- |Treasure |Ch. 8 - Chest |- |Secret Shops |'Main Story:' Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B • Ch. 19 '''Creature Campaign:' Grado Keep • Jehanna Hall • Rausten Court |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Shop |Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Hidden in the sand. Ch. 16 - Chest |- |Shop |Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 18 |} Etymology 'Elysian' is an adjective meaning "blissful" or "delightful". Within the Greek Elysium, a location known as the Elysian Fields is mentioned, a part of the underworld in which heroes and righteous people reside. Gallery File:Dragon Whip (TCG).jpg|The '''Dragon Whip', as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. Category:Promotional Items